The Shipping Fanfic Compilation
A collection of requested one-shots including some of the ships that used to be popular. All of them are written by Electrical-Onyx. Our awesome editor is Matau99. #1: Anything You Can Do (Cleril) Requested by Luckybird7765 “Hey Peril, can you help me with clean up?” Clay inquired. Peril turned around, surprised anyone could have asked her to help them with anything. Today a cleaning patrol was out clearing out some of the messes around the RainWing village, and Peril had come along, more or less just to see Clay. “Um, sure thing!” The copper SkyWing perked up, sauntering over to Clay, who held out a mop. Not thinking, Peril grabbed the handle of the cleaning utensil. “I bet I could clean faster than you!” “I don't think so!” Clay flopped the mop about on the floor, smashing it around. It started out as a tiny sizzle, but soon enough, the entire mop was engulfed with flames. Screeching when she realized what had happened, Peril tossed the mop on the ground. Catching on to the foliage on the rainforest floor, the fire was soon all over the place. “Someone! Help!” Clay shouted, dashing over to the fire to pat it out. But the inferno had already begun to spread, now covering up the trees. Several birds soared into the air to escape the flames, but Peril saw many little creatures and frogs and snakes being enveloped by the fire. Peril stood there with her tail curled up and her claws in her mouth, screaming and not knowing what to do. She looked around to see what could put out the fire. Ah ha! Water! Taking to the air, the SkyWing zipped past the fire and to the heart of the village. She turned around and accidently freaked out a RainWing. “Oh, I'm so sorry, do you know where there is any water?” The RainWing stranger nodded and pointed to a little water reserve under them. Peril dove down, realizing she now didn't have anything to carry the water with. In panic, she ripped a big leaf off of a tree and dunked it in the water. Pulling it out, she dashed back to the danger zone. “Peril! Help NOW!” Clay screamed, who was now thrashing around like a fish out of the water. “I'm coming to save you!” Peril replied, holding up her leaf of water. Losing her hold, Peril dropped the precious leaf of water to the floor, watching as it exploded in a shower of water droplets. Only a few of the droplets managed to reach and put out the fire. “Oh dear,” Peril gulped. A couple of RainWings were trying to put out the fire now. They eventually formed a fire-extinguishing tactic, taking turns getting water and killing the malevolent flames that threatened the great rain forest. Soon, there was no trace of the fire left. Except for burnt bushes, crispy trees, and maybe a few broken food chains. “Oh my moons, that was terrifying.” Peril said, grabbing Clay. Panting, Clay flopped to the ground and started mumbling. “…” There was a long silence as the two tried to catch their breath. “I'm sorry for ruining the forest, that was a bad idea.” Peril said. “No, no, no, you were fine! At least you... burned up the mess!” Clay quickly jumped to Peril's moral aid. “And then made another mess?” Peril raised her eyebrow. “Yeah, it was pretty dumb. But it was my fault for letting you touch the mop.” “Aw, it's okay, at least it's over right?” Clay smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it's all good now.” Category:Content (Lightningstrike from RapidClan) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance)